Reagan Anne
by Chelsea3
Summary: Epilogue to Almost Perfect/cute one-part fic. Syd, Vaughn, and two adorable little kids. (My favorite thing I've written so far)


Title: Reagan Anne!  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Chelsea (#47)  
  
  
  
  
  
Distribution: Anywhere you want, just let me know!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rating: G  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Epilogue to "Almost Perfect." Sydney, Vaughn, and two adorable little kids. Didn't read "Almost Perfect"? Who cares? This can also be read as a cute little one parter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the characters, Reagan, Caleb, and Steve. Everything else (the show, or any other copyrighted items) belong to the rightful owners, whoever they might be.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Reagan Anne!" (7 years later, for those who read AP)  
  
The newscaster droned on about the latest political scandal, which, quite frankly, wasn't all that scandalous.  
  
With an ice-cold coke in one hand, and the remote in the other, Vaughn stared blankly at the television screen. It was almost time for the hockey game to start, so he forced himself off the sofa to change into his flannel pajama pants and King's jersey; it was a ritual of sorts.  
  
Before he'd taken more than three steps a small girl with cocoa-brown pigtails snuck around the corner. A smile tugged at his lips as he watched her move stealthily towards the basement: her "secret hide-out."  
  
He too began to sneak across the thickly carpeted floor. When he got close enough he broke the silence with a whispered question, "Whatcha doin' Ray- Ray?"  
  
She spun around, pigtails flying, and looked up into his eyes. Her young face took on the famous "whatever it was, I didn't do it," look. Vaughn shook his head thinking that she was far too young to start that. After all, that look is normally reserved for troublesome teens, not four-year- old children.  
  
The small girl opened her mouth to answer the question, but her mother's angry voice startled her into silence. "Reagan Anne, get back here right now!"  
  
Reagan jumped behind him, wrapped her arms around his leg and buried her face into it.  
  
Vaughn looked up in time to see Sydney storm into the room carrying Reagan's crying twin brother, Caleb. The boy's emerald eyes were red-rimmed and his sandy blonde hair was tousled. Vaughn was once again amazed at the resemblance between himself and his son.  
  
Caleb was a mirror image of himself, the same with Reagan and Sydney: exact replicas, except Reagan had inherited his green eyes instead of her mother's brown.  
  
Vaughn moved his eyes from his son's face to his wife's. It was obvious that she was angry, her eyes were slightly glazed and her jaw was clenched, but he couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth. Her sweatpants and T-shirt couldn't hide her figure, which, understandably, was fuller after giving birth to the twins.  
  
After a quick once-over he realized that her angry gaze had turned from the leach on his leg, to him. Her eyes softened, but she was still clenching that square, stubborn, jaw. He looked down at his daughter and questioned her in a non-accusatory tone, "Reagan, what's going on?"  
  
Reagan Vaughn squared her shoulders, lifted her chin, and said, "I punched Caleb."  
  
Vaughn had to restrain himself to keep from laughing. His next impulse was to bend down and hug the adorable miniature version of his wife that was standing beside him. This urge, too, was discarded. "May I ask why?"  
  
"He pinched me." Almost as an after thought, she held her arm up for inspection. Sure enough, there was a red mark that looked like it would probably bruise. After Vaughn gave her a quick nod she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jean overalls.  
  
Vaughn looked back up at Sydney and she moved the line of questioning to the child in her arms. "Why did you pinch you sister, Caleb?" The boy just shrugged his shoulders and looked between his mother and father then down at his sister before burying his face in Sydney's neck. "You know you're not supposed to pinch people." He nodded his blonde head in agreement, not removing it from its place against her neck.  
  
Vaughn took over at this point, "Reagan, what were we just talking about the other day?"  
  
She looked down at her feet and responded in a sad, guilt ridden, voice, "It's not nice to hit people."  
  
"That's right-"  
  
"But gwampa told me that if any boy ever hurted me that I should hurt him back." She stood up a little bit straighter and stuck her chin out again. "He told me that I was tough enough to handle them boys at school."  
  
Vaughn wanted desperately to burst into laughter, the mental image of Jack telling this to his four-year-old granddaughter being almost too much. He heard Sydney clear her throat and looked up to see all traces of her previous anger missing. She, too, was fighting laughter.  
  
After setting Caleb on the ground, the two children apologized to each other, hugged and ran out the door to continue the game they were playing.  
  
Vaughn walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist giving her a quick loving kiss. "I can't believe your father said that to her."  
  
She laughed softly, shaking her head. "I can. I remember getting the same speech from him when I was little."  
  
"Really?" Vaughn looked down at her, his eyebrows elevated in surprise.  
  
"Mm-hmm." Sydney's face practically glowed with happiness. She was so beautiful that he couldn't resist kissing her again, more passionately this time. Sydney didn't resist, but didn't deepen the embrace as he had hoped she would. She pushed back and looked up at him. "Francie's shower is in twenty minutes."  
  
Vaughn groaned, but released her so she could go get ready for the baby shower. He just stood staring out the window until a thought hit him. "Syd?" She came back around the corner and gazed quizzically at him. "Did you say that your father was coming over tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, he's going to come over and hang out with you and Steve (Francie's husband) while we're all at the shower. Why?"  
  
Vaughn grinned at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I thought I'd have a little talk with him about telling our daughter to beat up the boys at her school. I think I need to thank him for the sound advise."  
  
Sydney laughed and walked around the corner towards the bedroom. "Yes, you do that!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Steve is Francie's husband.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The sequel to "Almost Perfect" will be about Reagan. It will be about her not-so-normal high school days.if y'all are interested.  
  
What would the life of the daughter of ex-spies be like? 


End file.
